What?
by ThatWierdGirl
Summary: Natalie Kabra is back, but so is Isabelle and Evan. I'm not gonna tell you to much about this, I've been threated not to by Natalie and Ian. But I can tell you that this is not a fairytale, when two people have realised their love for each other they're not gonna live happily ever after. Well someday they might, but if they would do that today this story would be really boring.
1. Chapter 1: She's back

The streets of Boston were busy as usual so nobody noticed the girl walking on the sidewalk, her hair was black and dirty, she wore a grey sweater and jeans which was way to cold since it was December.

The girl looked around to make sure nobody saw her, she seemed nervous for some reason.  
After walking away from the busy streets and to a more quiet neighborhood the girl walked up to a big mansion.  
At first she hesitated.

"What if they don't remember me, what if they hate me. I don't know what to do if they hate me, I don't have anywhere to live I haven't had for two years now." She thought but at last she decided to knock on the big french wooden doors leading in to the mansion.  
It took about five minutes until anybody opended the doors and the gir didn't think anybody was home, but when she set her first foot on the sidewalk again she heard a very familiar voice.

"For the last time, WE. DO. NOT. WANT. TO. BUY. BISCUITS. Or as you americans for some reason call them, cookies, what a stupid word, and I don't care if Dan told you he wanted to buy, he's not allowed to buy them." Ian Kabra said with a very annoyed voice. The girl's heart almost stopped, didn't he remeber her?

"I am not here to sell any biscuits." She answered in hope that he just didn't recognize her from how she looked, she had changed a lot during these two years after all.

"N N Natalie?" Ian almost whispered to the girl in front of her.

"Who's at the door Ian, is it another cookie girl?" Amy Cahills voice rang out from inside the house

"C..Come quick A..Amy!" Ian yelled at her. Footsteps came closer to the door when Amy worked her way through the mess that her little brother had made while pretending he was a ninja (again).

"Since when do you stu... Natalie?" Amy said with a at first questioning but later shocked voice.

* * *

**_Hope you liked the chapter. I'm gonna make Natalie say what is needed._**

**_Natalie: Why?_**

**_Me: If you do, I'll give you your poisons and dart gun back._**

**_Natalie: Katarina, here is truly sorry if she spelled anything wrong, she's not that good at spelling, or if she's been doing things wrong with the grammatic, she's not that good at that either... Oh and because she forgot to write it before, she doesn't own the 39 clues or me, Amy, Ian, Fiske, Nellie or Dan, I wish she owned Dan though, then he might would be to busy to be in this story._**

**_Me: Good girl, but don't call me Katarina, it's a really annoying and ugly name... *Gives Natalie the poisons and dart gun*_**

**_Natalie: Thank you Cat *whispers arina*_**

**_Me: I herd that..._**


	2. Chapter 2: The kiss

**Natalie's POV**

"Hello, brother, Amy." I greeted with my usual calm brittish accent. But on the inside I screemed, I had not seen my brother in two years what did you think I would do?

"Oh and hello Daniel, Nellie, Fiske." I added when the other three joined me, Ian and Amy on the doorstep. Everyone still loked to shocked to do anything so I walked inside myself, that seemed to wake them up from the tranze.

"Aren't you supposed to be like really dead?" Asked Nellie

" I don't know why I'm still alive but I woke up on a hospital in Paris about three weaks ago. I stayed there in a week and I've been making my here since then." I told the others. Then one my other cuisines came in to the room.

"Yo, wazz.. Nat?" It was rather obvious that Jonah didn't now I were back.

"Hello Jonah. how many times do we have to tell you that my name is not 'Nat' it's Natalie." I told him of.  
I looked at all the other Cahills Jonah hadn't changed a bit, Amy were giving Ian´s hand a light squese and whispered something to him, they probably dating finally, I looked att Nellie and Fiske who hadn't changed much either, but my eyes landed on Daniel Cahill.  
His eyes were a darker shade of green then the last time she had seen him and somehow they seemed to be lacking of the happiness that once filled them.

I signalled to Dan by looking him in the eyes that I wanted to talk to him alone.

"Dan, are any of my old clothes still here?" I asked him since that would be an accplentaion to why we both leaved the room together.

"No, but there's new ones that Ian bought you yesterday. He's been doing that ever since you died, well didn't die I guess. I'll show you where they are." Dan answered and I followed him out of the room.  
When we came to Dan's room he turned around and spoke up

"What is it Natalie?" He wanted to know.

"What has happend to you while I was gone?" I asked him

"Nothing, I'm still the same Dan as before." Dan tried to convince me, but I knew he was lying to me.

"No Dan, you're not, and you know you can't lie to me so there's no need to try to fool me and you know that." I told him, I saw that he understud in his eyes and somehow they seemed t regein some of their lost happiness.

"Ok, Natalie. I've really missed you and while you were dead.. Well, while you weren't dead I guess... You were the only thing I could think of, you still are." Dan told me, when he said those words I couldn't help myself from thinking that I were the luckiest girl in the world. Ok, so mayve I've always had this little crush on Dan,

_More like huge crush._

"Shut up! Who are you by the way?" I wanted to know.

_I'm your mind, idiot._

"How dare you call me an idiot? I will poison you in your sleep and you will never see it coming..."

_You do realise that I'm you, right?_

"I don't care!" I shouted to myself inside my head, wow I'm really going nuts.

"I guess I shouldn't have told you that, you probably don't even like me in the same way..." Dan interupted my fight against myself and before

I could even think through my actions I leaned forwards and kissed him.

"Dan, we want to catch up with Natalie too, I mean she is my... What exectly are you two doing? Ian interrupted us, I seem too be interrupted a lot today.

"Uhm, nothing?" Dan and I answered at the same ime.

"You do realise that I'm not an idiot, right?" Ian asked us.

I somehow knew that I were going to say something stupid as 'Oh, a snake bit me in the lip and Dan was just getting the poison out of me.' but we were interuppted by a scream, Amy's scream.

Ian, Dan and I ran to the livingroom that the scream had came from but all we found there was Fiske, Nellie, Jonah, Sinead and Hamilton passed out on the floor.

* * *

**Hey!**

**This really isn't the best chapter, but I promised myself that this chapter would be up before my 14th birthday and that starts in about 2 hours here in Sweden.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for all misspellings or grammatical errors.**

**Goodnight and happy birthday to me! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3: Oh, no

**_Ians POV._**

Amy is gone, Amy is gone. That was all I could think about. The love of my life had disappeared and was most likely kidnapped by some crazy man who wanted to hurt or or maybe even kill her.

"Ian, calm down, nobody can have gotten so far with her yet, we will find her." My little sister told me.

"I know, but what is she's hurt?" I asked her

"Then we will kill the person that hurt her, nobody messes with the Cahills and especially not with MY sister." Dan answered me, I had almost forgotten that he was here to.

"I-Isabelle and Evan has her. Sinead who just woke up told the others.

"Sinead, Isabelle and Evan are both dead." Natalie said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"So were you ..." Sinead answered

"True, but still, mother can't be alive. What if she tries to hurt us again? She's already tried to kill my once, Ian I'm scared." Natalie whispered the last part while looking at me.

"I will not let her do any harm to you, Amy or any of us." I told my sister and I put my arm around her protectively

"Uhm. I don't know if you guys remember this but my sister was just kidnapped by your crazy not dead mother and a crazy ex-boyfriend." Dan pointed out and made everyone react in a lot of different ways.

"My kiddo!" Nellie shouted while Natalie and I ran to the CCC to inform all Cahills that Amy was missing and Isabelle and Even was back. In the middle of all chaos, Jonah and Hamilton woke up.

"Yo wazz happening?" Jonah asked. We all stopped with what we were doing and just starred at him, then the chaos broke out...

"Amy's missing" Someone told him.

"My kiddo's gone!" Somebody, I'm pretty sure it was Nellie, cried out.

"Guys?" Hamilton said

"WHAT!" We all screamed at him sine we were way to stressed for a chat.

"You know she's over there in the corner right?" Hamilton asked and I looked at the corner he pointed to and saw Amy, she was hurt and she cried but at least she was alive. I ran over to her.

"What happened Love" I wanted to know I were really furious with the peasant that hurt my girlfriend.

"I-I-Isabelle a-and Evan, knife, kitchen." Amy told me. I understood that mo-Isabelle and Even had a knife and was in out kitchen so I ran over there, in the same moment as I reached the door I heard a gun shoot.

When I came in to the room I found Dan on the floor, shoot in the foot, and Evan pointing another gun at my sister.

"Evan Tolliver, what exactly are you thinking of doing to my sister?" I asked Evan with fury in my voice.  
He didn't answer, but he moved to gun to me and started to pull the trigger.  
There was no way I could have prepared myself for he pain that was to come and I knew it, when the bullet came to me I blacked out and I knew I wouldn't see the light of day ever again.

* * *

**_Natalie POV._**

My whole world was falling apart, my brother, his girlfriend and my person-that-kissed-me-but-is-not-technicly-my-boyfriend was all in the hospital and I knew I couldn't save them.

"Natalie Kabra?" A voice called in the speakers and I jolted up from my seat and walked to the nurse who had said it. She looked at me with a sad smile and I knew that she had bad news about Ian.

"You might want to sit down." The nurse said and pointed to a red couch so I sat down since I knew she wouldn't tell me if I didn't.

"Your brother will most likely not survive, he was shot to close to the heart and a lot of important part were destroyed, I'm really sorry, we did a surgery on him but we don't know if it helped. You may go in and say good bye if you want to."

* * *

**Hey! Well this ending was rather depressing. I'm sorry for any misspellings or errors in the grammatical errors. **

**Well I'm 14 years old now an has been since this thursday. (yay), and today it's 14 years since the doctors told my parents that I probably would die before my 1st birthday, yet still 14 years late, here I am,standing stronger then ever. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4: Love in the hospital

Natalie's POV

I walked to room 302 in which I knew my brother was in, I cried silently as I walked there since I knew that this was goodbye.

When I came in to the room I at first didn't even recognise my brother.

I walked up to him and held his hand, it was cold and limp, his usually cinnamon coloured skin was paler then ever yet somehow he still looked peaceful in that bed.

"I'm so sorry for all those times I let you down Ian, and for telling you I hate you when I really loved you, and for all those other things I've done to you." I told him and I realised that I was starting to cry.

"I know, you know this but I still want to tell you that I love you even if I sometimes don't show it very well. I'll miss you Ian and I couldn't have wished for a better brother then you." I added and I couldn't help myself from crying. After I said it I realised that Ian's hand was holding on to mine.

"I know." A faint voice told me and even if I almost couldn't hear it, I knew it was my brothers voice.  
I hugged him and after I had made sured that he was okay I walked out of the room to get Amy since I knew Ian wanted to see her too even if he didn't say anything about it.

"Amy, are you allowed to go out of your room yet?" I asked her when I came in to her room.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She answered

"I think someone in room 302 wants to see you." I told her with a small smile, she got out of bed and went to see Ian, even if she didn't know it was he who were in there, so I made my way to the reception to ask where Dan was.  
In the reception a nurse was standing and when I came up to her she gave me a warm smile.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked, still having that smile of hers. The smile actually made me happy, it reminded me that maybe Dan was completely fine after all.

"I would like to know which room Daniel Cahill is in." I told the nurse and for some reason she almost started to laugh at me.

'Oh, he's not in any room." The nurse answered with a small giggle escaping her mouth, I really didn't understand, why Dan wasn't in a room.

"What do you mean?" I wanted to know, I were really confused.

"Look behind you, Natalie." She told me, but I didn't do it, how could she know my name?

"How do you know my name?" I demeaned her to tell me.

"Daniel wouldn't shut up about how beautiful and amazing you are." The nurse answered and I knew that I started to blush, in the same moment somebody grabbed me from behind but I didn't feel like hitting the person, I knew who it was so I just turned around and smiled and the person.

"Hey, Natalie" He greeted my with a big grin, but even though he was smiling I could see that his foot hurt very much, I still remember how much that hurt even if it was many years ago since I got shot.

"Daniel Arthur Cahill, you should be lying in your bed getting treated for that foot of yours, not be out her." I scolded Dan, but he just smiled at me and I knew he was gonna say one of those things that made me melt away on the inside.

"I know, but they have milkshakes out here!" Dan sighed happily, huh, I guess I was wrong.

"And I couldn't stand being away from you any longer." He added while looking at me. As if on cue the feeling of melting came to me.  
The two of us just stood there smiling at each other until a man in a wheelchair accidentally made me fall over into Dans arms.

"Well hello there" He said smiling at me, I looked up at him and as soon as I did that he kissed me.

Ian's POV.

When Natalie left the room I allowed myself to feel the pain from where I had been shot about three hours earlier, but as soon as the pain had come to me, Amy walked into the room and ran up to me.

"Hello, love." I greeted her calmly so that she wouldn't notice how much in pain I was.

"Ian, I thought you would die." Amy sniffled and when she said that I realised that it probably looked like if I were dead for a while.

"Amy, you don't have to be scared anymore, I'm still here." I told her calmly and kissed her on her head.

"I know." She answered and looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"But if you ever scare me like that again, you're gonna wish you were dead." She added with more of an angry voice, but right after that she hugged me. I hugged her back and we just laid there talking for the rest of the day since apparently you're not allowed to go anywhere when you've just been shot a couple of hours earlier, the only thing that ever disturbed us was the five times when Daniel and Natalie came in to the room but then left really fast while saying

"EW!".

* * *

**Hello people, I'm back and Ian isn't dead!**

**So today I'm thinking of making Ian and Amy say what is needed to be said.**

**Ian: What are you doing to us? This story is never going to happen in real life, you know that, right?**

**Me: Shut up Ian, I'm gonna make this happen and you're gonna like it.**

**Amy: I'm not sure if you can force somebody to like something.**

**Ian: Of coarse she can, she's the writer, she can make us do anything she wants us to do...**

**Me: That's right Ian!**

**Dan runs into the room.**

**Dan: Nobody can me like Natalie, NOBODY!**

**Everyone else then Dan: Get out of here Dan!/Daniel!**

**Dan: Okay...**

**Me: Amy and Ian can you two please say what is needed.**

**Ian: How am I supposed to know what you want us to tell those people who are watching us?**

**Me: Oh come on Ian, you know what I want you to say.**

**Amy: ThatWierdGirl, also called Cat, is very sorry for any misspellings or grammatical errors.**

**Ian: And doesn't own us or the 39 clues.**

**Me: Good, now leave, I'm gonna make your lives even more miserable by writing more. (Insert evil laugh)**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome home & the CCW

_**Three days later.**__  
_**_Natalies' POV._**

Me, Nellie, Fiske, Hamilton and Sinead had decided to do a surprise welcome home party for Ian, Amy and Dan.  
Everything was perfect, the only thing missing was the three guests of honour and they would come in through that door any second now. We all waited and made sure everything was in order, Sinead even measured which angle the cake was in.  
Then we heard it, the voices of three people arguing about ninjas and video games, it couldn't be anybody else then Amy, Ian and Dan so me, Nellie, Fiske, Hamilton and Sinead hid from them.

"Hey, why's the lights out? I thought the others would be home." Amy said as soon as she stepped into the house.

"I don't know love, this seems highly unusual, I'll make sure there's not anyone who wants to hurt you here." My brother told his girlfriend with a hint of confusion in his voice, I just rolled my eyes, he always has be pretend to be the brave man even if his afraid of something as stupid as clowns.

I saw Fiske sign to the rest of us that it was time to show ourselves, so we all jumped up and screamed at the top of our lungs.

"Surprise!" I really don't get why people scream that, I mean do we really have to tell people to get surprised?  
Ian let out a small girly screech while Amy and Dan just laughed at what we had done for them, my brother can be so stupid sometimes... Like for example this one time when one of our maids called Jessica came in to his room and he hadn't herd her knocking so he almost stabbed her with a pencil, oh, how frightening Ian, a pencil, I'm terrified.

Both Nellie and Fiske had to carry the cake out into the dining hall since it was huge, Nellie just had to have writing on it, so it said:  
"Welcome home, Amy, Dan and Ian! I hope you're feeling well and that you're not hurt anymore. But kiddos promise me that you won't get shot again, and yes I'm talking about you two Dan and Ian, not Amy, you didn't get shot. By the way, I'm gonna kill Isabelle and Evan for what they did to you guys. Hope you enjoy the cake, Nellie, Fiske, Sinead, Hamilton, Natalie. But only Nellie made this cake if you haven't noticed."

I really don't get why she had to write so much on it, I mean a simple "Welcome home Ian, Amy and Dan" would have been enough.

We all actually had a really good time, we talked, laughed, played games and danced, but we did not eat the cake because of something Dan liked to call "CCW" which stands for Cahill Cake War.

The CCW started of when Sinead got mad at Hamilton and threw a cake on him, but since she's not good at throwing cake, it landed on my new dress. Of coarse Dan had to tease me about that, so I threw a piece of cake on him, who used my brother as some kind of shield.

I really don't remember what happened next, but Fiske and Nellie made everyone stop and we all left the room, mad at each other and full of cake.

**_Dans POV._**

I were forced to go to my room to change my clothes after the CCW, but I couldn't think of anything else then revenge.  
Natalie couldn't get away with throwing cake at me, nobody throws cake at the ninja master!

I heard a knock on my door so I opened and saw Hamilton standing outside my room.

"Time for revenge?" He asked with an evil smile on his face.

"Time for revenge" I confirmed and I have to say, I looked pretty evil myself.

We both sat down on each beanbag on my floor and started to plan our revenge when we heard another knock on the door and Ian walked in.

"You two do know that there's a listening device in everyone's bedroom, right?" He wanted to know.

"Of coarse, it's been there for ages." I told him, but I actually didn't know about the listening device.

"No, it hasn't, it was installed after the cake accident." Ian answered smirking at me, he was so annoying.

Ian made his way to my window and started to take a bit of dirt away from it, that was probably the listening device, I thought it was bird poop.

He sat down in an armchair and looked like of he was waiting for something to happen.

"Well, are we going to plan this revenge or what?" He asked me and Hamilton.

After about half an hour of planing, the revenge was as good as done.  
All we needed now was, half a ton of cotton candy, three cans of caramel sauce, a lot of melted chocolate, a lot of mentos and a truck loading of coca cola.  
That's really easy to get, except the fact that most people don't have this much of everything, but hey, we're Cahills we can get anything we want.

"Oh, this revenge is gonna be sweet, and sticky." I thought smiling to myself.

"Uhm, Dan, why are you smiling?" Hamilton asked, oh, maybe I wasn't smiling to myself.

"Nothing" I answered with an even bigger smile that I knew proved that I were lying.

* * *

**_Hey everybody, I'm back!_**

**_I've got something I want to tell you, I don't know if I'll be uploading much in the latest time since my two best friends are having a bit of trouble living with their stepmom right now._**

**_Anyway, I'm really sorry for misspellings or grammatical errors in this text._**

**_~Cat_**


	6. Chapter 6: The lost ones comeback

**_Natalie's POV._ **

Me, Sinead and Amy was planing out a revenge to the boys, I already knew they were doing the exact same thing since I had planted a listening device in Dan's bedroom.

"I think we should use all of Dan's ninja swords and destroy all of Hamilton's training gear, or use a super laser to cut through all of his stuff!" Sinead exclaimed almost sickeningly exited.

"That sounds a bit harsh, I mean he only threw a bit of cake on us." Amy responded fast, I knew she didn't want to do that to Hamilton, even if he did start the food fight. "I have an excellent idea." I told the others with a smug smile on my lips.

"What is it?" The other two girls shrieked at the exact same reminded me a bit of Isabelle's hungry piranhas.

"I say, we should paint all things in their rooms pink and in Ian's room we shall put clowns everywhere." I said answering their question.

"That sounds like a really good idea and everything, but why clowns in Ian's room?" Amy asked me.

"Ian is utterly terrified of clowns." I answered with a smirk, Amy looked as if she was dying of silent laughter where she sat on the wooden floor.

"I think dying all Dans stuff pink is enough, he thinks pink is scary for some reason." Amy told me, I knew Dan had to be afraid of something, but I didn't think it was a colour.

"Oh" Was the only thing I could say while trying not to laugh to hard.

"What is Hamilton afraid of?" Sinead asked. Amy and I looked at each other, but neither of us knew what Hamilton was afraid of, then I got a brilliant idea.

I took out my iPad from a drawer by my bed and clicked on the FaceTime button to call Reagan.

"Natalie, Amy, Sinead? Why are you three FaceTiming me?" She asked as soon as she picked up and saw us.

"Well hello to you to Reagan, I'm having a simply marvellous day, thanks for asking." I greeted her just to annoy her.

"We want to know what Hamilton is the most afraid of, don't we Natalie?" Amy asked me

"Yes, we do want to know that, Amy. I answered her.

"Wait, why do you want to know that?" Reagan wanted to know

"Your brother threw cake at us." Sinead stated, clearly still mad at Hamilton.

"Why do you want to know that Sinead, I mean haven't the two of you ben dating since last spring?" Reagan asked Sinead, who in return ran away from the room.

"You guys didn't know, did you?" Reagan added, it didn't really sound like a question but Amy and I answered by shaking our heads anyway.

"Oh, shit." Reagan mumbled.

"Anyway, the thing Ham's most afraid of is to loose Sinead." Reagan told us and then hung up without even saying goodbye, uncivilised tomas.

"Okay, so the only one of the boys we have left to get to know their weakness is Jonah..." Amy clarified as if I didn't already know that.

"Wait, where is Jonah? I haven't seen him since the day Isabelle and Evan was here." She added, I hadn't even noticed that he was gone. We were going to search for Jonah, but we were interrupted by the doorbell.

* * *

**_Unknown POV. _**

I were sitting in the backseat of the taxi to this mansion called "Grace's mansion", I was hoping to see my grandmothers cousin there, she was apparently the only one in my family that wasn't dead yet.

"Are we there yet?" My brother Casper asked while jumping up and down on his seat and playing a video game.

"Are we at Grace's mansion soon?" I asked the taxi driver, who just smiled at me in the rearwiew mirror.

"It's just around the corner." He told me

"Ok, thanks." I said. When we arrived at Grace's mansion Casper and I admired the garden and the mansion, it was huge. We walked up to the door and i ringed on the doorbell since Casper was too busy playing a game.

Two girls opened the door, one looked about my age, she had tanned skin, black hair and was simply stunning. The other one looked just like Becka, and I almost had to fight back the tears when I saw her, she had reddish-brown hair and beautiful jade green eyes. Just like Becka and Grace, i thought.

"Uhm, who are you two?" The girl who looked like Becka asked Casper and me.

"Oh, we're looking for Grace Cahill, she's our grandmothers cousin." I told her, she looked surprised about hearing Grace's name and looked at the other girl who looked just as surprised.

"Grace died four years ago." Both girls answered at the same time, it was pretty scary.

"B-but she's the only family we have left." I stammered surprised about hearing the news.

"What's your names?" The stunning girl asked me and Casper.

"I'm Emma Amines-Cahill and that" I gestured to my brother. "Is Casper Amines-Cahill." I said to them and they looked horrified for some reason.

"Are you the children of Gus Amines and Felicia Cahill?" The girl who looked like Becka wanted to know, how did she know who my parents were?

"Yeah" I told them, a bit suspicious, they seemed to know a lot about me.

"Oh. My. God! You're the lost Cahills!" The Becka look-a-like screamed and a lot of other people came running out.

* * *

**Hey!**

**So we've got two new characters and one is missing.**

**Other news is that I got an A on my english test and my teacher loves the story I sent her as a homework (yay) and my friends stepmother, or shall I say ex-stepmother has finally moved out (even more yay).**

**I know I probably don't have to say it again but I'll say it anyway, I'm sorry for any misspellings or grammatical errors in this text.**

**I don't own the 39 clues or any of the characters except Emma, Casper and the taxi driver, his name's Charlie and he will be very important someday.**

**~Cat.**


	7. Chapter 7: Who's he?

**_The next morning, Emma's POV._**

I woke up in a strange room, but I weren't scared since I saw Becka sleeping in the same room. Wait a little, Becka died when when I were 7, does this mean I'm dead to? I thought before the memories of yesterday hit me in the head like one of Caspers' volleyballs. (Casper: the cute guy in my class who´s also my best friend, not Casper: my little man.)

It wasn't Becka in the bed beside me, it was Amy Cahill who I'd gotten to know yesterday. I rose from the bed and put on some of the clothes I brought with me here, some denim shorts and a black t-shirt that used to be Beckas,it had white text on it with the name of the city where I used to live.

I went out of the room to explore the house, since it was 4am I knew nobody else would be awake. The mansion had a lot of rooms, like for example, Amy's room which I woke up in, Dans room, ten guest rooms, a kitchen, Nelly's room, Fiske's room, five bathrooms, a video game room, a huge library, a laboratory and a music room.

The only room I actually went in to was the music room, it was BEAUTIFUL, it had all sorts of instruments, a dead guy, a view over the ocean.

Wait, back that up, A DEAD GUY? I had to tell Amy, or Dan, or Natalie, or Ian, or Nelly, or Fiske, or Sinead or maybe Hamilton.

Anyway I ran to the closest room I could find, which happened to be Dans room, and woke him up to tell him the news,

"There's a dead kille in ditt music room." I screamed and realised that I had said some swedish words that he probably didn't understand. I figured it out because I'm amazing, and because Dan looked really clueless.

"Sorry, there's a dead guy in your music room." I tried screaming again, in full on english this time. Dan jumped out of his bed and ran as fast as he could to the music room, but when he saw the dead guy he just started laughing and I realised that the guy was just asleep. Dan woke the guy up from his sleep, I wonder who that guy is.

"Wazzup Dannio, how long have I been asleep, yo, feels like of I've been sleeping for a week." The not so dead guy asked Dan.

"Only for about three days, we've been looking everywhere for you." Dan told the guy.

"Sorry, who are you?" I asked the guy, he and Dan just looked at me as if I was a elephant who was joggling three hundred plates, on a bike, while a pancake was yodelling on one of the plates.

"Seriously? You don't know this guy?" Dan asked me back and the guy just nodded, still looking at me as if I was crazy.

"No, I've never seen him before" I answered.

"I'm da wiz, Jonah Wizard." The guy who apparently called himself "Da wiz" or "Jonah Wizard" said. But I still had no clue of who he was.

"Don't they have TV where you're from?" Dan wanted to know, I just sighed.

"Dan, I'm from Sweden, not some desert in Africa..." I told the quite idiotic guy in front of me.

"He's a world famous rapper, everyone has heard of him." Dan said and Jonah nodded, I could see that he wasn't used to not being recognised everywhere he went.

"Well then I guess I'm the only one who hasn't heard of him then." I answered him even though it wasn't a question, the guys just stood there not saying anything so I walked out of the music room.

"Clearly not a Janus." I heard Jonah say while I was walking out.

I decided to take a walk in the huge garden, it was almost as big as my home village, but that doesn't really mean it was big since that village was really small. It was beautiful, it had a lake which had a bench with a text on it

"We, Ian Kabra, Amy Cahill, Dan Cahill, Nellie Gomez, Fiske Cahill, Hamilton Holt, Reagan Holt, Madison Holt, Jonah Wizard, Sinead Starling, Ned Starling and Ted Starling, put up this bench in the beloved memory of Gideon Cahill, Olivia Cahill, Alastair Oh, Natalie Kabra, William McIntyre, Grace Cahill, Hope Cahill, Arthur Trent, Evan Tolliver, Lester Dixon, Irina Spasky, Erasmus Yilmaz and everyone else that died during the clue hunt or the vesper attack. We will never forget you." Under the main text something was written with a faint handwriting, I almost didn't see it at first.

"I love you Natalie, I know I never said it a lot when you were still alive but I hope you knew that I in fact did love you. I think about you all the time, even though I know it's stupid I still buy new clothes for you in hope that if I do that, you will come back. But I know that you can't. There's one question I ask myself every day, would you come back if you could?, I want to know what I did wrong, I were a horrible brother who couldn't protect you... I love you sister and I always will, I hope you read this someday, then you wouldn't be dead and that's my only wish even though I know it won't come true." I knew the text was written by Ian, but why did he think Natalie was dead?  
She looked very much alive when I walked past her and Dan on my way here.

I decided to just sit on the bench and read the book I always had with me, but then I saw a golden sentence increased in a tree.

"R.I.P Natalie Kabra, may you be free forever, in a world without vespers and annoying americans" I really wanted to know why Ian had thought that Natalie was dead.

"Hello, Emma, how are you?" I male voice with a british accent said to me, it couldn't be anyone else then Ian so I turned around to see him and Natalie.

"Hi, Ian. Why did you think Natalie was dead?" I asked him, he looked surprised over the fact that I knew this even though it stood almost everywhere in this place.

"Well, Natalie had an accident and then disappeared for two years so we all thought she was dead until a couple of days ago." Ian told me, I wonder what happened to Natalie, it would have to something serious since everybody thought she was dead. You don't really think somebody's dead after they've sprained their ankle or something like that.

"What kind of accident?" I questioned Ian, he looked a lot older and sad when I said that.

"She was electrocuted by a machine that was going to destroy the earth, and before that she was kidnapped, and before that she was shot by our mother. I am a horrible brother." Ian almost whispered that last part and sat down on the bench.  
I noticed that he was crying, so did Natalie, she sat down beside him and hugged him. It was obvious that neither of them usually hagged the other, but they still looked pretty cute when they just sat there.

"Ian, that's a lie and you know that. You are the best brother I could ever have, you protected me as much as you could. If you had tried to protect me from the vespers the day I were kidnapped, they would have taken you to like they did with Alastair. Then the others wouldn't be able to find out where to go and then the vespers would have destroy the earth. You saved the whole earth by not protecting me that day Ian." Natalie whispered in her brothers ear so low that nobody else then the two of them could hear it.

"You are more important to me then the rest of the world, just a week ago I would gladly give all that up if that meant i could be with you." Ian whispered back, Natalie smiled at him.

"And now you are." She answered with a higher voice.

I decided to leave the two of them to talk alone, but I couldn't find my way back to the mansion since the garden was to big, they even had an ice cream shop. I was just on my way to call Casper for help when I saw somebody walking in front of me. I ran to the person and realised that it was Fiske.

"Hi, do you know the way to the mansion? I'm kinda lost." I asked him, he smiled warmly at me and for some reason I remembered that smile from a long time ago.

"Yes I do, in fact I was just on my way there." Fiske told me. We walked in silence for a couple of minutes until I had to be an idiot and ask him the question that had nudged its way into my head and was now flying all over it.

"Why do I remember you from a long time ago, I'm sure I've never seen you until yesterday." The idiot (Emma Daniella Amines-Cahill, me) blurted out. Fike didn't look surprised about hearing the question, he looked like of he knew that I were going to ask him that.

"I knew your parents, I used to fly over to see you and your siblings when you were really young, before Rebecka died." He told me with a calm voice, but it still stung in my heart when I heard Beckas' name.

"Oh, we're here, by the way, theres three people in the living room who wants to see you." He added with a smile again.

As I walked into the mansion, I were attacked by three people my age and one little boy who hugged me.

Both Caspers', Hannah and Sarah, my friends. Wait, what were they doing here, they should be in Sweden. Well everybody else then my brother.

* * *

**_Natalie's POV._**

I fell asleep in my brothers arms but I woke up beside him, in desert... Oh, no, not again. I really don't feel like walking home again.

I woke Ian up, he looked confused when he saw that we were in a desert, but I guess mist people would be.

"Where are we?" He asked me while looking around, but I already knew he wouldn't see anything, this was the place the vespers sent me to when I had made my way to London about a year ago.

"I have no idea." I told my brother.

"Is that Daniel over there?" He asked while pointing to a place behind my back. I looked over there and saw Dan in the sand, coughing.

There was somebody beside him, I guessed it was Amy since I could see her reddish-brown hair flying around in the soft breeze.

* * *

_HI! So today we have three new characters called Casper (Will mostly be called C so that it won't be too confusing), Hannah and Sarah. I'll let them tell you a little bit abour themselves._

_H: I love shopping, singing, dancing, makeup, my favourite colour is pink. I love dresses and sparkly things, I'm pretty much the opposite of Emma. :-)_

_S: I like to ride horses, swimming, soccer, basketball and reading. My favourite colour is purple and my style is pretty much jeans and t-shirts. A dream if mine if for Emma and C to get together._

_C: I've been Emmas' best friend since we were three years old, I've had a crush on her since I wers 9, I'm 14 now. I like basketball, swimming, hanging out with Emma, photography and reading. My favourite colour is blue and my style is like my sister Sarahs._

_~ Cat_


	8. Chapter 8: The Cahill test

Emmas POV.

I woke up at 2.30 am local time, which meant it was 7.30 am at home, that was the same time as I used to wake up for school at home.

C was already awake and sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of hot chocolate when I came down.

"Morning Ellie." He said casually and stood up to take another hot chocolate out of the microwave. He's the only one who's aloud to call me Ellie, if anyone else calls me that I'll kill them.

"How did you know I was gonna get out of bed at this time in the morning?" I asked him, he smiled at me, I loved his smile, it somehow reassured me that everything would be alright even if nothing was okay at the time.

"You always get up for school at 7.30 and that's what time it is at home right now." He told me.

"Right, do you miss your family back in Sweden? I mean I have mine here so I haven't really gotten anything to miss." I wanted to know, he smiled at me, more sadly this time. "I guess I miss my sisters a lot, but we can FaceTime each other and by the way, you need me more then they do right now." He answered, I didn't really get what he meant.

"You'll understand someday, but first we need to get to know which branch you are." C said while taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"What do you mean, branch? Since when are we talking about trees?" I asked him, confused about what he meant.

He took my hand and took me to the gym, which I hadn't noticed while walking around the house yesterday. He gave me a volleyball and walked to the other side of a net and I knew he wanted me to serve it, but I'm no good at serves, Sarah is.

The ball ended up above the basketball hoop behind my back, told you, I'm not good at this.

"So you're defiantly not a Thomas..." C mumbled.

"What's a Thomas?" I asked him "In the Cahill family, that's what you call an athletic person like me and Sarah." He told me.

"But you're not a Cahill." I said, I wonder why he knows this suff about my family.

"Actually, I'm Hamilton, Reagan and Madison's cousin, so I am a Cahill." He answered and took me the the music room.

"Okay, now I'm gonna see if you might be a janus, sing me something."C ordered me.

"Okay...

When this world is getting to hard to handle, what else would I do then to call you?

When I need somebody to lighten up my day, who's better then you?

Oh. I could tell you how amazing you are, but oh, I've told you a thousand times before and you already know the words.

I don't even need to say a word when I need you, cuz you're already there for me when I need you as most.

When I need somebody to make me smile, or somebody who I know will understand, who else would I call then you?

When I need to talk for a minute, who else would give me ten more, well nobody else then you." C looked at me, astonished for some reason.

"Ellie, that was amazing, but since I know you can't dance, draw, write or sing to somebody else then me. You're not a janus."

"Let me guess, a janus is pretty much like Becka was?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He answered.

For a long time, I didn't do anything else then to look into his light blue eyes. He looked into my green ones and when I noticed that, I quickly looked at the wooden floor since my eyes weren't nearly as beautiful as his.

Then Nelly, Fiske, Hannah, Sarah, Sinead and Hamilton ran into the room.

"Amy, Dan, Ian and Natalie are missing!" They all screamed at the same time.

Nelly ran into the computer room of which you had to go through the music room to come to.

"They're in Nambib Desert in Namibia and Angola, it's a big vesper place." We all ran out to a helicopter, but me and C ran a little bit after the others since we didn't know the routine.

* * *

**Dans POV.**

We've only been here for about a day, but I've already stopped talking to Natalie after she insulted my ninja skills.

Okay, I hadn't stopped talking to her, we were still yelling insults to each other.

I guess we've basically broken up by now, I hate that girl more then anything else. Stupid Cobra, I can't believe I ever liked her...

"Idiot!"

"Fashion freak!"

"Ninja obsessed american!"

"Ugly British Drama Queen.!"

"STOP IT! I think I can hear something." Ian yelled to us, I could here the sound of a helicopter, and not just any old helicopter, it was 'Olivia' which was the name of the Cahill helicopter.

Nelly came out of it and hugged us all. "How did you know where we were?" Amy asked her. "Oh, I planted some of these little tracking machines in your clothes after the vesper attack." Nelly told her.

"Not mine I hope?" Ian asked a bit scarred that she might had destroyed his clothing to sew in a tracking device.

"Of coarse, you're my newest kiddo."

"Is those vespers the only ones who can be here?" I asked C, he nodded and his sandy blonde hair came in front of his eyes.

"Then I think we should go back, there's somebody heading our way." I told him, he looked frightened. But then he seemed to recognise the person.

"Jessika?" He screamed, that was his older sisters name.

"Hello brother, missed me?" Jessika answered before making C fall to the ground with a twisted ankle.

Then when the chaos broke out, I helped C walk back to the helicopter, I could see the rest running away from Jessika and following us into the helicopter.

"Was that girl your sister?" Ian asked C between breaths.

"Yeah, she's gone over to them." C told him, sadly.

He looked like if his sister had just became his enemy, right, she had. After sitting on the plane for half an hour, we were all having a boring time so I decided to lighten up the mood.

"Hey, wanna play something, like truth or dare?" C asked. A mumble of 'yes' and 'sure' came from all around the helicopter.

"I was gonna say that!" I yelled at him.

"Okay, I'll start" Dan said.

"C, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you had to be stuck on an island with someone here for a month, who would you choose?"

"Easy, Ellie. Ian, truth or dare?" C said.

"Dare" Ian answered with his British accent, I really don't like British accents, they remind me of my parents killer.

"Go to the pilot and them him you love him." C demanded with a smirk plastered on his face. Ian did as told, the pilot was really surprised and a bit scared until Ian told him it was a dare.

"Emma, what's your full name, we don't know anything but your first name." Ian asked me, I realised that the only one is this helicopter that knew my name was C.

"I'm pretty sure you're doing this wrong, Ian but I was gonna choose truth anyway. It's Emelie Linnea Julia Amines-Cahill." I told the others, it felt pretty weird that this was my family, a week ago it had been my mom, dad and Casper. And before that, Becka and Erick had been a part of it.

"Is that why C calls you Ellie?" Dan asked me.

"Yes, and I believe it's my time to ask and not yours." I answered him with a faked angry face.

"Can we call you Ellie too?" He just continued as if I hadn't just faked being angry at him.

"If you want her to rip your head of, then yeah." C answered for me, I smiled at him.

"Amy, truth or dare?" I asked Amy with an evil smile.

"Dare." She answered confidently.

"Get out of the plane, everybody!" Nelly screamed at us. All the others started to get their parachutes and stuff but I didn't understand.

"What?" I asked Nelly

"The pilot's a vesper. C, help her with her stuff." Nelly answered, everyone else then me and C were already gone.

"Come on." C said when he was finished helping me. He jumped out of the helicopter and I followed him, it really smelled like waffles up here for some reason. When I thought of waffles I remembered that it probably was waffles day the day before.

"Hey C, what date is it today?" I asked C, he looked really confused.

"March 26, why do you ask?" He said to me looking really confused, he was cute when he looked like that.

"It was waffles day yesterday, and I missed it!" I yelled at him, he looked serious now, he loved waffles day just as much as me.

"NO!" We both cried into then thin air, I didn't even realise that we were on the ground now. But the others were gone.

* * *

**Cs POV**.

Ellie paced around the small island, it was obvious that she was scared, Casper wasn't with us so who knew what the vespers could do to him. But I knew that Hannah and Sarah wouldn't let them hurt him.

I started tying up my shoelaces to get to my mini phone which Sinead had given to me, it was hidden in the hard part of my shoelaces so it looked pretty weird when I had to use it.

I decided that this was a good time to call Ian, who I knew always picked up on the second ringing.

"Casper?" He asked.

"Yeah, where are you guys?" I asked him

"C, why are you talking to your shoe?" Ellie wanted to know, but I just ignored her.

"We're in 'Olivia', this is actually all a test to see if Emelie is worthy being called a Cahill." Ian told me.

"Don't call her that." I snapped at him. What I've known her for 11 years and every time somebody calls her Emelie, she gets mad.

"Good luck, and just a warning, watch out." Ian warned me

"Watch out for what?" I asked him, but he had already hung up on me.

"Why were you talking to your shoe?" Ellie asked me while I was getting my shoe back on.

"I have a mini phone in it, but there's no good reception." I lied to her, it felt stupid to lie to the girl of my dreams but I knew I had to do it.

It started raining suddenly and I knew it wasn't natural, this rain had Cahill written all over it. Ellie shivered and stepped closer to me, I wrapped my arms around her and lend her my hoodie. She took it gratefully, I knew that I were gonna freeze now, but I couldn't let her walk around with just a pair of jeans shorts and a t-shirt in the rain. I starred into her beautiful green eyes and she into mine when when the thunder started, I knew she didn't like the thunder so I took her with me to find some shelter in the woods on the island.

We found a small cottage and decided to sleep there. I stayed up most of the night just looking at her and trying to make sure nothing could hurt her.

I managed to fall asleep around 2 am but somebody shook me awake at 3. Jonah, Casper, Ian, Hannah, Sarah, Catherine, Maria, Amy and Dan was in the room with us.

Wait, Catherine and Maria are supposed to be at home with mom and dad.

"Hey C, I know you're wondering why we're here, especially me and Cathy since we're supposed to be at home. I just have one thing to say, mum, dad and Jessi are vespers..." Maria told me with her usual singing fast speed voice. I didn't think mum and dad was vespers, they were way to nice for that! I already knew Jessi was one of them and I still couldn't believe it.

I'm not from a Cahill family, I'm from a vesper family. Cathy, Maria and I are the only ones in my family that hasn't gone over to the vespers side.

"C, you need to help us with one thing. It's time to see how Emma would defend herself without you by her side." Ian whispered to me being careful not to waste Ellie up.

"Will you help us?" Dan asked, holding up a costume that looked just like the clothes most vespers wore.

"Yeah" I replied with a smug smile on my face.

This was gonna be fun.

* * *

**Emma's POV.**

I knew the others thought I was asleep, but I could hear every word they said.

I knew that they were gonna pretend to be vespers to test me but I'm not falling for their tricks.

They're gonna walk right into their own trap.

Oh, this was gonna be fun. And that was probably what C just thought,but hey, when you spend a lot of time together, you start thinking alike...

* * *

Hey! It feels like if I haven't been writing for ages even though it wasn't that long ago chapter 7 was uploaded.

Well, this chapter is dedicated to the pancake day we celebrate on march 25 here in Sweden.

I'm gonna let Emma/Ellie/Emelie tell you five things about herself.

E: "You can't force me to do that!"

Cat: "If you don't, I'm gonna tell C you like him."

E: " go ahead, I know you're not gonna do it."

Cat: "C, come in here, Emma wants you to know something.

E: "okay, I'll do i. I'll tell them five things about me."

Cat: "it's OK C, you don't need to come in."

E: "1. I'm from a small town in Sweden called "ensamheten" which is the Swedish word for 'the loneliness'.

2. I've got one brother, used to have two brothers and a sister. But Becka and Erick are gone.

3. I've got really good hearing.

4. I wanna tell the Cahills about the books about them, but I'm not sure how far in the story they've came and I don't want to tell them about their future.

5. I really hate that Natalie and Dan broke up, they're a perfect couple...

Cat: "Good girl, Emma, now leave. I'm gonna figure out a way to get you and C together...


	9. Chapter 9: Vespers

**_Dan's POV._**

I don't really understand why we're doing this, but scaring someone is always fun and boosts up you mood.

After Nat I really need something to boost up my mood so I'm done for it.

Emma's gonna be so scared... I started laughing evilly inside my head.

"Daniel, what are doing?" Ian asked me, all the others looked at me like if I was the weirdest thing on earth. I smiled innocently.

"Nothing, my dear cousin." I replied, I'm not really the best at lying... Ian looked at me with a look that said something like 'I know you're lying, but I'm to tired to find out why'. I just ignored him and started changing to my vesper suit.

It was AWSOME! I almost looked like a ninja, too bad I didn't bring my swords.

That would have been even more AWSOME. When I were finished, I walked out to the others. Amy and Ian were kissing each others faces of, again. I weren't really surprised, that was what they had done for the last year.

When almost all the others had changed, Cathy whispered something in Maria's ear, she weren't really much of a talker.

"Hey, everybody, listen up. It's 2.25 am, which means Emma's gonna wake up in about five minutes, so what I'm trying to say is move your asses out of that door and go hide." Maria said to us all, loud but not loud enough for Emma to awake.

"You could have said it a bit nicer Mar." Catherine scowled at her sister while we were all walking out of the door, well everyone except C who wasn't finished yet.

"Hurry up C, we don't want her to wake up and see you." I said to C while walking out of the doorway into the woods. About a minute later C came out of the door, right before Emma woke up. Everyone else looked at each other from our hiding places and I knew we were all thinking the same thing. 'It's time.'

"C?" I could hear Emma yell out, if we stuck to the plan that meant it was time for C to scream for help.

"HELP!" He screamed, I guess I was right. Emma ran out of the cottage when she heard C scream for help. She had no idea what was coming.

* * *

**_Emma's POV._**

When I woke up, C was gone. I knew why and I knew it was time for me to act like if I didn't.

"C?" I yelled out so that the others would think I didn't know where he was even if I could see Casper almost falling down from a tree.

Jonah was sitting behind a rock, on the wrong side so I could see him perfectly fine. Hannah and Sarah were on a bigger rock a bit better hidden then Jonah, but Hannah's pink sneakers aren't really hard to notice.

I could hear C scream for help so I ran out, pretending I didn't know what was going on.

Two people ran to me, aiming kicks and hits at me, but I avoided them all.

One of them looked like of he had trained years for this, Ian, the other looked like of he had been training a lot with swords and he had more ninja like movements, Dan.

It was fairly easy to get Dan down, Ian however was a bot more of a challenge.

I got Dan down after an easy kick in the right place and time when he wasn't ready, he fell down like a rock.

To get Ian I had to work a bit harder, fortunately it has its advantages to be small, fast and quick thinking.

While he wasn't looking at me, I dropped down to the ground and crawled soundlessly around him to make a surprise attack.

I hopped on his back while he was looking for me and that made him fall down. When he was on the ground another one of the guys approached me, it looked a lot like C.

He aimed a perfect hit at me, but being the awesome person I am, I easily dodged it. After fighting with C for a while, someone else came up to me. But the person didn't fight me, he fought C.

"What are you doing, you're supposed to my opponent, I heard your little talk this morning. Who are you?" I asked the person between breaths and trying to win over C. To my surprise, the person who helped me took of his mask, C. Wait, who was I fighting?

"Casper Andersson, care to explain?" I demanded C.

"Oh I'd love to Emelie, but I think we got to get rid of her first." C told me. Putting extra strength into my name.

"Shut up!" The person we were fighting yelled, that made the others come out of their hiding places to help me and C. The person was the same person that killed my parents, Isabel Kabra... i really don't get how she managed to look like C, that woman is good, sure she's evil, but she's good.

Using our awesome united Cahill skills we managed to get her down and Ian who had risen from the ground started to interrogate her.

"So, Isabel, why are you here?" He asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to see my beloved children." Isabel answered with a fake smile that could make the healthiest person on earth feel sick.

"We both know that isn't the reason, are you alone here?" Ian demanded to know.

"Why can't you just trust your mother for once, Ian. And for your knowing, I'm not here alone, Evan Tolliver, Jessika, Alice and William Andersson are with me." Isabel told us. C's parents and sister were here with us, with Isabel, the killer of my family.

I could see somebody lurking in the shadows but just when I was about to tell the others, everything went black.

* * *

**_Ian's POV._**

I woke up in a car with the others, but something was missing so I counted up who was here with me.

Amy, Jonah, Hannah, Sinead, Ned Hamilton (I really don't know where they came from.), Madison (I thought she was in the Philippines with Reagan.), Emelie, C (Ugh, that's not a proper name!) and one of his sisters, even Fiske was here.

Apparently it fits a lot of people in a car.

The others were all knocked out so I guess I was the first one to wake up.

Since a lot of people who didn't go to the island was here, I searched for Natalie, but she wasn't here.

Actually a lot of people wasn't here Natalie, Dan, Ted, Reagan, one of C's sisters, Sarah, Casper and Nelly was missing!

"Wake Up!" I yelled to the others.

All of them seemed a bit surprised over the fact that we were in this car. Especially Jonah, Hannah, Sinead, Ned, Hamilton, Madison and Fiske since they had been on completely different places,

"Where's Phoenix? He was with me when I blacked out!" Jonah screamed while looking around the room, searching for his cousin.

So I'll have to add Phoenix to my list of missing people.

"Listen up, we all have somebody we love missing. This is like the vesper attack all over again, so what we have to do is to keep calm. That os the only thing that will bring back Natalie, Dan, Ted, Reagan, Sarah, Casper, Nelly and the one of C's sisters that are not in this room." I told the others.

"Cathy! Sarah!" C, the one who apparently was Maria and Hannah screamed.

"Casper!" Emelie cried out, worried about her brother, I knew that feeling.

"Ted! Not again." Sinead and Ned yelled out in the same time, as if that would bring their brother back.

"Reagan!" Was the loudest one of the screams.

"Dan, Nelly" Amy and Fiske cried out.

"Phoenix, my little cuz." Jonah whispered to himself. A small part of me wanted to join their crying but instead I managed to keep calm and find a letter which I had been sitting on. It was from Isabel.

_ Hello Ian Kabra, Amy Cahill, Fiske Cahill, Hamilton Holt, Madison Holt, Sinead Starling, Ned Starling, Emelie Amines-Cahill, Casper Andersson, Maria Andersson and Hannah Mauritis._

_I have kidnapped Natalie Kabra, Catherine Andersson, Sarah Andersson, Casper Amines-Cahill, Ted Starling, Reagan Holt, Daniel Cahill, Nelly Gomez and little Phoenix Wizard._

_For some of them, Natalie, Ted, Reagan, Nelly and Phoenix, this is the second time being taken by the vespers._

_You are really not the best at taking care of them, Ian, Amy. Fiske, Hamilton, Madison, Sinead and Ned._

_Emelie, Hannah and the Anderson's are probably better at it since this is the first time their siblings are taken._

_If you want them back, go to the end of the world, Emelie, Casper, Maria and Hannah should know where that is. _

_When there, you need to get into the big white building which children hate. _

_Isabel Kabra. _

"Emma, C, Hannah, Maria. Do you know where we need to go?" Amy asked with tears in her eyes. Emelie, Hannah, Maria and Casper looked at each other.

"We're going home... We're going to Sweden." Hannah told us with a smile. Emelie looked out if the window, when she looked back she had a small smile on her lips.

"No, Hannah, we're already home." She said, the rest of us looked out of the window, what I could see was a dirt road by the water. It looked quite peaceful, too peaceful. I almost didn't have time to finish the thought before a man grabbed us out of the car and threw us out on the road. Landing on the road did not hurt me, but the suitcases did.

"We're home!" Emelie screamed and jumped around in a joyful way.

"Calm down Ellie, we need to figure out which building children hate." Casper told Emelie with a small laugh. That made Emelie stop and stare at Casper, she sighed and looked at him like if he was an idiot.

"It's obvious C! School, what does kids hate more then school?" Emelie said to him while shaking her head.

"Ugh, we have to go to school?"Hamilton whined.

"No, it's a 7-9th grade school, you're to old for it." Maria told him. Hamilton looked happy and grinned to himself.

"But I've been talking to Agnes, and she has told me that the school need a new gym teacher." Hannah told him, he looked even happier now.

Apparently he liked the idea of bossing people around.

I didn't really participate in the conversation, I couldn't stop thinking about my little sister.

* * *

**_Natalie's POV. _**

~flashbacks~

I ran though the forests, the vespers were chasing me, I fell.

Flash.

I swam through the warm waters, away from the trashed boat. I were the only one who had survived.

Flash.

I told some girls my name was Jennifer Amines, in return, they asked me if I were a family member to a girl named Emma.

Flash.

I were finally home in London, I were to tired to call Ian as soon as I came home, so I just payed down on my bed and fell asleep. Flash. I woke up in a desert, the sun was beaming its light at me! there was no water close by.

~end of flashbacks.~

I awoke I'm a dark cellar, 7 pairs of eyes were staring at me, 2 of them was more confused then the others.

The 2 that was surprised to see me I recognised as Reagan Holt and Phoenix Wizard.

"Who is the last one, is she awake yet, is it my sister?" The voice of Ted Starling asked from a space further away in the room.

"I'm not sure, but the person is to small to be Sinead." Reagan answered.

"It's me, Natalie." I told them.

"Natalie? Didn't you die two years ago?" Ted asked.

"Apparently there's no way of getting rid of her..." Dan told Ted who was really confused about the fact that I wasn't dead.

* * *

**I'm baack!**

**So some Cahills are kidnapped again... Dun Dun Dun DUUUUUN! Sorry, I couldn't help writing that.**

**Anyway Cat is out for spring break in only three days! Woho! I'm going to my grandmas house then, she has the coolest apartment ever, she had a tennis and basket ball court on the roof and a pool in the basement which you can book so hat nobody else is allowed to use it.**

**~ Cat**


	10. Chapter 10: Didn't they kill anyone?

**_Natalie's POV _**

"Reagan, Phoenix, Ted, Nellie, I think we're back in the same position as we was two years ago..." I told the others. There was a murmur of agreement coming from Reagan, Phoenix, Ted and Nellie.

"Excuse me, but where exactly are we?" A young boy asked me, it was Casper Amines-Cahill.

"Yeah, where's my brother and sister?" An even younger girl asked me, Catherine.

"C'mon, Natalie, probably has an excellent reason to why we're stuck in this cellar." A girl that sounded like of she was a bit older then me told Casper and Catherine.

"We're kidnapped by vespers." I said to them The only one of the three new people who understood was Sarah, I think Casper and Catherine didn't know wince they were very young. Casper was only 9 and Catherine was 7. I'm think it's because of their children that Gus Amines and Felicia Cahill moved to Sweden, they wanted to protect them.

"How can you be kidnapped by the vesper, isn't that a star?" Catherine asked, she's pretty smart for being a seven year old.

"It's a group of really mean people, they want to hurt us. But I won't let that happen to you." Nellie told her with a soft voice while she walked towards her.

"I wanna go home." Catherine said out loud, Nellie hugged her.

"We all want to, but Ian, Amy, Fiske, Hamilton, Madison, Jonah, Sinead, Ned, Emma, C, Maria and Hannah will save us." Nellie whispered.

"Who's Madison, Ned, Jonah and those people?" Catherine wanted to know, pointing at Reagan, Phoenix and Ted. I just stood in the back of the room observing everything that happened.

"They're family." Nellie told the young girl and Catherine smiled at us all. It was almost like if that one girls smile made us all think the same thing, 'We will get out.'

"Dear children, it's so nice to see all of you again." Alastair Oh's voice echoed through the cellar.

Everyone looked at him, we all ran to him and hugged hum.

Even Catherine who didn't even know who he was.

Or that's what I thought, but I also thought that he was dead. But again, so did everyone think I was until a week ago, didn't the vespers kill anyone two years ago?

"Cathy, dear child, you've grown so much! How old are you now?" Alastair asked Catherine, she smiled at him.

"I'm seven, and Mar's ten and C's fourteen!" She told him excitedly.

"What about Sarah and Jessica?" Alastair wanted to know. Sarah stepped forwards to tell him herself.

"I'm fifteen, Jessi's seventeen and a vesper." She answered with a small laugh.

"How exactly do you three know each other?" I asked them.

"Natalie! So nice to see you again." Alastair said to me, clearly avoiding my question.

"He's our neighbour." Sarah told me with her usual smile.

"And how does it come that we didn't know you were alive Alastair?" Nellie asked Alastair who looked for an exit, he didn't find one.

"Uhm..." Was all he could say.

"I think I can explain that." A strangely familiar voice said, oh, great, who's coming now, Mr. McIntyre?

William McIntyre showed himself from the shadows.

This is really starting to feel like some kind of dream, the only question is, when will I wake up?

* * *

**_Emma's POV. _**

Home, it doesn't feel right to call it that way anymore since my family is dead.

We needed someplace to stay, so of course we chose my place since it's the only place in the village.

C lives in the village next to us, that place is much better, it actually has a small mall and a library.

When we came to the red wooden house I called my home I were about to cry, it made me think about stuff I really don't want to think about.

C noticed that I were struggling, so he took my hand at the same time as he took my keys from my jeans pocket and unlocked the door.  
Amy, Ian, Fiske, Jonah, Hamilton, Madison, Sinead, Ned, Maria and Hannah made their way into the house, but C led me to my ridiculously small but beautiful garden.

"It's gonna be okay Ellie, we will find Casper and kick those vespers but. The ones that killed your family's to." C told me with a soothing voice. It was pretty weird that he managed to stay calm even though two of his sisters were kidnapped and a third one was a vesper.

"I know, and we'll find Cathy and Sarah too." I reassured him, he gave me a weak smile while staring into my eyes. We do that pretty often...

"You're amazing, do you know that?" He asked me.

"No, I'm not, I'm ugly fat and talentless." I told him while looking down on m,y shoes.

"No, Ellie. You're beautiful, I can't stop looking at you. Your hair is this perfect shade of brown/blonde which goes perfectly with your skin. You're not fat, your a perfect size, you don't need to change. Your style isn't really girly, but it describes you, beautiful, talented, caring, funny, special. Your an amazing at singing, code cracking and computers, you're the smartest person I've ever met. And you know what, I've had a crush on you for five years, I've been longing to tell you this for five long years." C said to me, I were once again almost crying.

"I've liked you since I was 6, that's eight years. In eight years I've been wanting you to tell me this and now you finally do." I whispered to him.

Then that one thing I had been waiting for for years now happened.

The rain started to fall and Casper Wilhelm Andersson kissed me, cheers from nine people were herd and the only that could make it more cliche was if there was fireworks.  
Then the fireworks were herd, and confetti was falling. What?  
C broke the kiss to bend down and read something that stood on a bit of confetti.

"Happy 12th birthday Emma. We love you/ Becka, Casper and Erick." I started laughing, but also crying. Laughing since Becka, Casper and Erick were probably supposed to give me that two and a half year ago.  
Crying because they were all gone now.

"Come on Ellie, you need to get inside." C told me with his soft soothing voice as he led me through the kitchen door.  
Amy, Ian, Jonah, Hamilton, Madison, Sinead, Ned, Maria and Hannah stood in the kitchen, pretending that they didn't see what just happened outside.  
Fiske came through the front door whistling.

"Did you see those fireworks I found in the pink room?" He asked us all.  
We just nodded pretending that the most cliche kiss ever didn't just happen in my backyard and that Fiske hadn't helped creating it.

* * *

**So the CxEmma (I'll call it Camma) kiss just happened. Unfortuannly (How do you spell that word?) the hostages are still well hostages. And by the way remember the last thing Natalie said, it will be even more important then Charlie. (I'll give you three hints on why he's important, one: He's a taxi driver, the Cahills need somebody to drive them to the hostages. two: Amines-Cahill, is everyone really dead? Three: Natalie needed someone to help her get back home right?)**

**So anyway It's spring break! *runs around in circles screaming* And my family is officially crazy, this is what happened after I came home from school this friday:**

* * *

**I walk trough the front door with my two best friends behind me.  
Everything's dark in the house since I end school at lunch time on fridays. Suddenly my whole family and some people I don't even know jump out screaming "Happy Birthday" and trow a cake on me...**

**"Guys, you do know Becka doesn't end school until dinner time, right?" I ask them while walking to the kitchen.**

**"Right, we knew that.."**

* * *

**So anyway, happy birthday to my big sis who's 16 now!**

**~ Cat.**


End file.
